User talk:Illuminate Void
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki! We are happy that you have joined our wiki and hope you enjoy your stay. I would like to leave with you our policies page, so that you may be up-to-date with the rules and regulations of this site. Please follow them to the best of your ability and enjoy yourself. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 03:41, June 16, 2010 (UTC) There are very few policies which apply across all Wikia. These can be found on the Central Wikia at Wikia:Category:Policy. Policies and guidelines have been developed on Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki to further our goal of creating a informative, yet fun, and creative Bleach fan fiction database. Policies apply to all editors. Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki strives to create a welcoming and fun environment for those who are civil to and assume good faith in others, seek consensus in discussions, and work towards the goal of creating an increasingly comprehensive database about everything in our own Bleach fan fiction universe. Policies need to be approached with common sense; adhere to the spirit rather than the letter of the rules, and be prepared to ignore the rules on the rare occasions when they conflict with the goal of improving the wiki. What are Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki's Policy's? See also * Bleach Fan Fiction Wikia Rules and Regulations - Seireitou Administration Sparring Partner Hello, and welcome to BFF! I am one of the admins here. I saw your request for a person within your level range to fight with and, while I do not know of anyone still in the academy without a Zanpakuto, I would like to offer, with the user's permission, Susumu Bukiryou as a partner for a fight with your character. --The Raven Master 02:10, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Re: Sparring Oh really? Wow, thanks, although I did plan for my character to have an Asauchi at the very least. His class is close to graduating, so I figured the Shinigami would give them their Zanpakutou (training, and primarily to just get used to it, perhaps even speak with it), before officially giving it to them upon their graduation. Ive never done an RP battle before, so I'll probably need some advice. Dragoon here, I accept your request for a spar. No need to worry about not knowing what to do, I'll walk you through it and try to make your first RP as fun as possible. Azure Dragoon 00:01, August 26, 2010 (UTC) One of us creates the page and starts RPing from there. I'll go ahead and make the page and set up the scene, and post it here when it's ready. Azure Dragoon 03:12, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Here. http://bleachfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Brawl_at_the_Academy Click the link, edit the page, and simply start typing where my post ended, after skipping a line to show that a different person is writing. Once you're done, you post, then I take my turn, and that continues until the RP is over. If you have any questions, ask me. Azure Dragoon 03:49, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Hey dude Wanna do an RP with some of my character's? Grizzaka 17:44, September 2, 2010 (UTC)